1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a fingerprint acquisition apparatus, and more particularly to a fingerprint acquisition apparatus which determines a fingerprint pattern according to inducing capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional optical fingerprint acquisition apparatus includes a sensing lens, a light source and other relevant mechanical devices. Despite the precision is acceptable, it is difficult for the optical fingerprint acquisition apparatus to be applied to the single chip of a portable device (such as a mobile phone) due to the structural complexity of the system employed. In order to apply to the single chip, the fingerprint acquisition system can be implemented completely by a micro electromechanical (MEM) system. However, the cost is too high.